Parentage: The Tillandsia variety ‘T1072’ is the result of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of an unnamed proprietary Tillandsia cyanea plant (unpatented), the seed parent, with a second unnamed proprietary Tillandsia cyanea plant (unpatented) as the pollen parent. The crossing was made by the inventor at his greenhouse in Evergrem, Belgium in October of 1999. After observing the progeny of said cross, the new variety was selected in October of 2001 at the inventor's greenhouse in Evergrem, Belgium.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘T1072’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in November of 2001 at a tissue culture laboratory in Evergem, Belgium. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.